In vivo functional long-term T-cell lines and T-cell clones are developed and maintained in vitro from both peripheral blood and ocular fluids of humans and animals. The phenotype and functional properties of these cells, as well as their interaction with ocular resident cells are being studied. The goal of these studies will be to identify the immunoreactive cells and mediators involved in the intraocular inflammatory process.